Character Profile: Caitlin Stewart
. ---- ~ ERA 2-6 ~ ---- . - - . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Caitlin Stewart' ---- . PLAYER: '''. CailinG, '''CREATOR: . CailinG, ADMIN: . KellyL, PLAYER STATUS: . ACTIVE, CHARACTER STATUS: . ACTIVE -- Building -- ALIVE, . ROLE: . Corporate Computer Systems Specialist, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, STORYLINES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . N/A, . FULL NAME: . Caitlin __ Stewart, AKA: . __________, SBIN: . #'''___-A00092-0123984-03CS, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . ________, FROM: . Boston, Massachusetts USA, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . __________, . FACTION: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . Straight - (BiCurious), PARTNER/SPOUSE: . __________, SO / GF / BF: . __________, FAMILY: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Brandy Joan Stewart, - (Older Sister), :::::::: -- __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats': . __________ . HAIR: . Dirty-Blonde, EYES: . ______, HEIGHT: . 4' 11", . . . ---- 'Background': . Caitlin is one of the best computer specialists in the world. She can make a computer jump up, spin and do a jig with a paper clip and a calculator. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- ______, :::::::: -- ______, . . -- . . . ---- 'Housing:' . __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . __________ . :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Cray XT4 Supercomputer.jpg|XT-4 Supercomputer Systems Supercomputer 6389519.jpg|Supercomputer Supercomputer Hlrb2 phase1 prelim.jpeg|Supercomputer Supercomputer-banks-noaa21.jpg|Supercomputer - - Blue Lit Keyboard.jpeg|Caitlin's Blue Lit Keyboard - - Caitlin S 6762.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Caitlin S 4174990 n.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Caitlin S 54137 2163 n.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Caitlin S 130a9.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Caitlin S 7288 n.jpg|Caitlin Stewart with a Corporate Special Security Team Caitlin S 5469404 n.jpg|Caitlin Stewart having fun at a Fair Caitlin S 1169 n.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Caitlin N512964587 189317 9239.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Jedi Cosplay - - P4241274 - edited.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts P4241275 - edited.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts P4241276 - edited.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - Chocolate Balloon P4241277 - edited.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - Chocolate Balloon P4241278 - edited.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - Chocolate Balloon P4241279 - edited - 1st pie.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - Pied P4241283 - edited - before chocolate.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - Creamed P4241280 - edited - 2nd pie.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - All Smiles P4241281 - edited - 1st balloon.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - Chocolate Balloon P4241284 - edited - after chocolate.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - Chocolate Balloon P4241282 - edited.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - Aftermath P4241285 - edited - AFTER.jpg|Caitlin Stewart Messy Charity Gameshow Tryouts - Aftermath - - Pie-WAM.jpeg Balloon Pit.jpg Dw mandalorian 1920x1200.jpg jedi_order.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . - One of the world's top computer techs. - Huge Star Wars fanatic. . . . ---- . . . . . Category:WAMmers Category:Looners Category:THE CORPORATION Category:THE MADISON FAMILY FACTION Category:SECURITY Category:CHARACTERS Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:American Category:BOSTON